Never forget
by solanalara
Summary: Este fic habla de como se sintió y pensó Xion mientras esperaba a que Sora despertase. Recuerda,habla de lo que quería hacer,de la gente a la que quiere,y de sus sentimientos. Hasta que Sora despierte y sea el final definitivo,el último adiós. No me pertenece ningún personaje de Kingdom hearts ni nada del juego. Disfrutadla.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. Recuerdos.**

No sé dónde estoy exactamente,solo sé que hace tiempo que llegué,¿por qué no despiertas,Sora? ¿Dónde estás,Roxas?

Creo que estoy dentro de Sora,es un lugar volátil,parece que flote y no abro los ojos,no sé si puedo o no,pero no quiero,tengo miedo de que en cierto momento abra los ojos y se vaya la imagen de Roxas,no quiero perderte aún más. Te quiero,Roxas,sé que no te lo he dicho y me arrepiento. Axel,no podría haber imaginado un amigo mejor,ni más divertido ni más sabelotodo.

Y desgraciadamente nunca lo sabréis,no nos volveremos a ver. ¿Os acordáis de mí? Naminé dijo que me olvidariáis,pero sois las personas más importantes para mí,tal vez eso influya.

Hace tiempo que me fui,aunque no sé cuanto. Aún me acuerdo de como me fui:

_No sé a dónde ir. Acabo de hablar con Naminé y pelearme con Axel,me duele pensar que me olvidarán y me separaré de Roxas,y de Axel también. Voy a la torre del reloj,es el lugar donde mejor puedo estar. Voy andando por las callas de la plaza del tranvía,ahora están vacías,yo también me siento vacía,al fin y al cabo solo soy una simple marioneta,todos estos sentimientos son falsos,todos estos recuerdos no me pertenecen,mi cara única,la que siempre ha visto Roxas y la que Axel fue capaz de ver con el tiempo,una que solo me pertenece a mí,ahora no está,solo la de Sora. Compro helados. Llego a la torre del reloj, he comprado sin querer 2,tendré que tirar uno. Ya estoy en la entrada,en el borde veo a Roxas con la cabeza hundida,me ajusto bien la capucha,no quiero que me vea como Sora,mi corazón late más rápido esperanzado,tal vez podría quedarme con él... No puedo,me voy a ir,el mundo necesita a Sora no a una simple marioneta,además Roxas vendrá también,volveremos a estar juntos,para siempre..._

_Me acerco a él por detrás,no quiero asustarle así que le doy un golpecito en el hombro,el se gira y al reconocerme sonríe._

_-¿Xion?_

_Le doy el helado,no me quiero acercar mucho. Había planeado saltar desde la torre del reloj y desvanecerme,pero no puedo con Roxas aquí,en realidad creo que soy totalmente incapaz de desaparecer,me da miedo,pero he de irme. Y Roxas me ayudará._

Y lo hizo,de no ser por él nunca me habría ido. Lo más triste fue que tuve que provocar la pelea,yo no me podía matar,pero tal vez Roxas sí,él jamás lo habría hecho. Por lo que le enseñé el rostro de Sora,aunque en ese momento era el único que podía enseñar,intenté enfrentarme a él,sabía que el me ganaría que nunca perdería contra mí,Roxas es el más fuerte de los dos,y ellos lo sabían.

No me puedo creer que Xemnas nos engañara,antes de descubrir la verdad yo le creía,quería un corazón,quería ser libre,divertirme con Roxas y Axel,no tener que hacer misiones,no tener que hacer nada. Luego descubrí lo que soy. ¿Tú no lo sabes,verdad Roxas? Es imposible. Axel,tú si lo sabes,estoy segura.

Solo soy una simple marioneta,nº 01,la mejor réplica. No conservo muchos recuerdos,este es el único:

_Estoy en un laboratorio blanco lleno de instrumentos,acaban de traerme de los entrenamientos que hicimos después de monitorizar nuestras mentes,tengo la mirada pérdida,escucho pero no pienso en lo que dicen._

_-¿Está lista?_

_-Sí,es la mejor de mis creaciones._

_Hablan un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos verdes con una bata y otro de pelo plateado y ojos amarillos,más atrás hay un hombre de pelo azul y ojos amarillos también,me mira de una forma extraña,ambos hombres de ojos amarillos llevan un abrigo negro._

_-¿No se estropeará como la nº 8?_

_-No,esta es aprueba de todo,fíjese parece un incorpóreo real y si le dieran un corazón se volvería humana._

_-¿Ha desarrollado personalidad,como la nº 4?_

_-No,es una pizarra en blanco._

_-¿Y su rostro? _

_-Cada uno ve a alguien,lo mejor será que lleve capucha._

_Me cubre la cara._

_-Bien,le llevaré al castillo inexistente._

Solo soy la marioneta que creó un científico de dudosa profesionalidad. Al principio me sentí como si solo fuera un robot,haz esto,lo hago,ve a esto,voy,siempre así,hasta que conocí a Roxas. Empezamos a hablar y descubrí que hablando no solo se podía recibir ordenes,me gustaba hablar con él. Y luego vino Axel,al principio fue reticente conmigo,pero luego nos hicimos buenos amigos,¿verdad,Axel? Sonrío ante este pensamiento,no importa que nos peleásemos al fina,solo pienso en lo bueno que pasamos juntos,¿me odias por irme como lo hice? ¿Cuándo despertaste del golpe te enfadaste? Perdóname si es el caso.

Cuando les conocí dejé de sentirme vacía,Roxas me veía de una forma que nadie lo hacía y decidí que ese sería mi rostro,y lo es,es mi rostro real,la chica de pelo negro y ojos azules,Axel me veía como a Naminé,pero acabó viéndome mi rostro autentico.

Roxas,Axel,me habéis hecho muy feliz.

Este fic lo escribí al imaginarme como estaría Xion. En el juego se ve como se va y se despide,pero no se sabe mucho de como se sintió y de que pasó,he intentado meterme un poco en su cabeza xD Espero que os guste**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Lo que elegí.**

Ahora todos los recuerdos le pertenecen a Sora,ya solo me queda los míos,los de Roxas,Axel y yo,y el de Naminé y el de Riku.

Riku fue muy bueno conmigo,me ayudo a conocer la verdad y me cuidó cuando me fui de la Organización. Él es un buen amigo:

_Estamos en la plazoleta del tranvía,sentados en un edificio y mirando la puesta de sol. Riku lleva un abrigo negro de la Organización como yo y una venda en los ojos,no sé por qué la lleva pero no me atrevo a preguntar. Hace 3 días que me escapé y Riku me encontró y me lo explicó todo,ahora es mi decisión. Le miro,me ha llevado aquí a pensar y a hacer descansar de la mansión,si no tuviera venda diría que tiene la mirada perdida._

_-¿En qué piensas,Riku?_

_Él me mira,parece que quiere sonreírme,pero no lo hace._

_-En Sora y en como te pareces a Kairi. Te pareces más a ella que Naminé,al menos te pareces a la que yo recuerdo._

_No sé que contestar,parece duro para él hablar sobre ellos,seguramente les echará de menos,sé que me puedo arrepentir o que se enfadará conmigo,pero lo pregunto:_

_-Sé que Sora está en la cámara,pero...¿dónde está Kairi?_

_Él baja la cabeza,primero parece triste,luego sonríe._

_-Creo que sigue en las Islas del Destino,espero que esté bien._

_Yo le sonrío,yo creo que estará bien,por los recuerdos que poseo es una chica fuerte. Le miro sonriente para infundirle ánimo._

_-No te preocupes,estará bien._

_El se gira hacia mí y me sonríe,es la primera vez que lo hace._

¿Me habrás olvidado,Riku? No creo que yo fuera una amiga tan importante como lo son Sora y Kairi para ti,solo espero que me recuerdes,aunque no lo creo. ¿Has vuelto a ver a Kairi? Seguro que está bien,pienso sonriendo. Pronto,cuando Roxas también vuelva,os podréis reunir,como yo me reuniré con Roxas,eso espero.

He descubierto que no soy la única que está aquí,he escuchado algún pensamiento y sé que hay muchos corazones unidos a Sora,es alguien querido,la gente le necesita y no me arrepiento de volver,bueno un poco sí,querría haber hecho muchas cosas,pero no importa si ayudo a todos.

Sora debes salvar el mundo,no sé si alguna vez te llegará este mensaje,pero confío en ti.

¿Y Naminé se acordará de mí? Es una buena chica,tal vez no pasaramos mucho tiempo juntas pero la aprecio por ayudarme.

_Estoy en una habitación blanca,Riku me ha traído aquí,en la habitación hay una cama,una mesa con sillas y muchos dibujos colgados,son lo único que da color,no son especialmente bonitos,pero me gustan porque en algunos salgo yo,en algunos Axel,y en muchos Roxas,salimos los tres juntos también. Naminé,una chica rubia,con el pelo largo,los ojos azules,la cara redondeada,tan alta como yo y con un vestido blanco y unas sandalias._

_-Hola,tú debes ser Xion._

_Dice sonriendo,tiene una voz dulce._

_-Sí,y tú Naminé._

_Sonríe otra vez._

_-Has venido para saber quién es Sora,¿verdad?_

_-Creo que lo sé,pero no estoy segura._

_Se le ve pensativa._

_-¿Y sabes quién eres tú?_

_-Sí,ahora estoy segura._

_-¿Estas dispuesta a dejarlo todo? Entenderíamos si no quisieras y hay otros modos._

_-No,es lo que debo hacer._

Aún estoy orgullosa de lo que elegí.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os guste y ya sabéis,la reviews están ahí xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. Roxas.**

De repente hay una luz,parece pequeña y va creciendo y creciendo.

-¿Dónde estoy?

¿Roxas?

-¡Roxas!

-¡Xion!

Abro los ojos por primera vez,al principio la luz me deslumbra,pero cuando se disipan los puntitos,veo que estaba tumbada sobre una vidriera con un dibujo de Sora dormido y rodeado de sus amigos,la luz deja de ser tan intensa y nos vemos perfectamente sin deslumbrarnos los ojos.

Roxas está ahí de pie,con una ropa que no es de la Organización,es bonita,una camiseta negra,un chaleco blanco con cuadrados negros,unos pantalones un poco raros blancos y grises y unas zapatillas deportivas. Me mira extrañado.

-Tú y yo...nos conocemos ¿verdad?

Me mira bien,creo que se esfuerza en recordarme. Tengo ganas de llorar,sabía que me olvidaría...pero duele y mucho.

-Sí.

No sé si acercarme y abrazarle,cosa que deseo y mucho pero él o se espantaría o se acordaría o se callaría,o simplemente dejarlo. De momento me acerco un poco a él.

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

-Entre en el sótano de una mansión,descubrí lo que soy...Y entre en Sora. Yo solo quería ser yo... No soy Sora.

Le sonrío,claro que no es Sora,no hay nadie como Sora,ni nadie como Roxas. Nadie puede ser tan decidido y bueno,ni más divertido para comer helados de sal marina. No,no hay nadie como Roxas.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?

No pude evitarlo,necesito saberlo,nunca he llorado y no quiero empezar ahora,pero siento que me romperé si no me recuerda.

-Sé que te llamas Xion.

-¿Algo más?

Le miro a los ojos.

-Somos amigos...no mejores amigos,pero no me acuerdo de como nos conocimos...

Repentinamente es como si Roxas se acuerda,lo sé porque lo siento,aquí todo se sabe así,se acuerda de los dos,el Roxas de la Organización,el Roxas libre. Ahora me vuelve a mirar a los ojos,está vez no hay confusión en Roxas.

-¡Xion!

Sonríe y se acerca a mí,hace amago de acercarse más,pero en el último momento se para un poco rojo,así que me trago mi vergüenza y le abrazo yo. Se siente bien,cálido,hacía mucho que no le abrazaba,está era la sexta vez,creo,solo para cosas especiales.

-¡Estás bien!

-¡Y tú!

Ambos nos reímos,ahora me siento la persona más feliz del mundo,seguimos abrazados y no pienso soltarlo en un buen rato.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-En Villa Crepúsculo,con mis amigos. Xion,tienes que conocerlos,no son tan geniales como tú y Axel,pero te caerán bien.

Roxas...Aún sigo embelesada por estar con él,hablo,pero en realidad solo estoy relajada por oír su corazón. Lo que acaba de decir es realmente importante,le importo aún.

-Roxas,yo...no dejé de pensar en ti.

Se aleja un poco de mí,me mira apenado,arrepentido y avergonzado,él sigue sujetándome por los brazos y yo aún estoy con mis brazos en su cintura.

-Xion,yo...lo siento. Te olvidé,prometí traerte de vuelta a ti,y estar otra vez los 3 juntos...ya nunca se cumplirá.

Yo le acaricio la mejilla,el cierra los ojos.

-Hiciste lo mismo cuando te fuiste.

Abre los ojos con expresión triste en la cara.

-No me voy a ir. Y no te preocupes,no necesito que cumplas la promesa,todo está bien. Ahora estamos juntos...bueno Axel...

-Le echaré de menos...

No me gusta ver a Roxas así,con lo felices que estábamos.

-No te preocupes,a partir de ahora todo irá bien.

Decidí meter a Roxas cuando me dí cuenta que sería más bonito,un reencuentro antes de irse me parece lo mejor. Además es mi pareja favorita :P y es muy bonito que se encuentren así.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. El despertar de Sora.**

Volvemos a abrazarnos,se siente tan bien...Suspiro de alegría,mi corazón late rápido,él está muy cerca. Le miro a los ojos,siempre he querido...lo mismo que quiere Sora con Kairi...besarle. No estoy segura de por qué,pero quiero,antes de irnos y de que Sora despierte. Levanto la cabeza,él tiene los ojos cerrados y apoya su barbilla en mi cabeza,al moverme él también se mueve porque tiene que apartar el cuello y me mira. Es ahora o nunca. Pero no podría aguantar su rechazo. Así que solo acerco un poco la cara. Para mi sorpresa él se inclina y nuestras frentes se pegan. Mi corazón late más si es posible,tengo miedo de que me salga del pecho,o peor de que haga una tontería y no pase lo que yo quería.

-Xion...

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú sientes algo por mí?

Ahora ya sí que no puedo estar más nerviosa,él me mira a los ojos y sé que se debe dar cuenta. No sé si responderle,si le digo la verdad y él no siente lo mismo nunca se volverá a acercar a mí. Pero pronto nos iremos,y necesito saber que se siente,necesito estar de esta forma con Roxas. Me lleno de valentía,se lo diré.

-Roxas,yo si siento algo por ti. Estoy enamorada de ti.

Le miro a los ojos,ya lo he dicho y no pienso bajar la mirada hasta que sepa la respuesta,él me mira con dulzura y rojo.

-Umm...

-¿¡Umm!? ¿No me vas a decir nada?

Le digo toda roja,¡me he sincerado! ¡Tengo que saberlo! He esperado mucho tiempo.

-Si...

Le sigo mirando,aún se está genial entre sus brazos,puede que ya no vuelva a estar así.

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti,Xion.

Sonrío ampliamente,me corresponde,otro suspiro de felicidad,le acerco más a mí. Él vuelve a juntar su frente con la mía.

-¿Te molesta?

-Nunca me molestaría.

Yo termino de acercar nuestros labios. Seguimos e inunda una buena sensación,solo es un beso,pero me siento como si flotara,y quiero más. No nos alejamos hasta que creo que me voy a morir sin aire.

Me apena alejarme pero después solo estamos abrazados.

Y el simple hecho de estar con él,me hace sentir como si flotara. No me he podido sentir más feliz.

Mientras estamos en silencio,se abre paso una luz,nos separamos en posición defensiva,pero la luz nos envuelve. Puedo oír voces de mucha gente,reconozco la de Riku,la de Sora,siento muchas personas cerca de mí y cojo la mano de Roxas,intuyo que él debe de sentirse igual. Veo a Axel,a Kairi,que la reconozco por lo que he visto y oído anteriormente. Roxas me da un apretón. ¿Verá lo mismo que yo? ¿Sentirá lo mismo?

La luz es cálida y soy incapaz de ver la vidriera de antes.

Es como si la luz me fuera envolviendo,siento que se acaba,pero esta vez no es triste ni desagradable,es fácil. Ha llegado la hora de que Sora despierte y nuestros corazones se fusionen para siempre. Ya nunca más voy a ser olvidada,ya no soy una marioneta ni mis recuerdos me atan,ya solo importa que Roxas y yo estaremos juntos dentro de Sora,que los recuerdos permanecerán por siempre,como Naminé dijo y Sora salvará el mundo. Riku,Sora y Kairi se reunirán. Y todo irá bien.

Siempre pensé que el momento de desaparecer sería triste,pero no lo es. Todo tiene un final. Y este es el mío. Gracias por todos los buenos momentos. Ya no os preocupéis por los malos. No os pido que me reconozcáis,solo que...nunca olvidéis.

Se que es supercorto pero me parecía el final perfecto y no quería meter el epílogo,espero que os haya gustado


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo. Un corazón nunca olvida.**

Axel está en Villa Crepúsculo. Le han dicho que busque a Roxas y lo traiga de vuelta. Ha visto a Sora en la estación y sabe que Roxas nunca va a volver.

Aunque la misión solo era traerle de vuelta,Axel esperaba que volviera también su amistad,él es su mejor amigo,el único que ahora le podía hacer sentir humano. Y se ha ido.

Está perdiendo sus recuerdos de él,pero recuerda que sus helados favoritos son los de sal marina y que le encantaba comérselos en la torre del reloj con él y...alguien que en estos momentos le cuesta recordar. Esas dos personas le hacían sentir feliz y humano. Y pronto las olvidará. Pero se ha prometido a sí mismo que no olvidará la torre del reloj,ni a Roxas y...¡Xion! ¡Sí! ¡Ella se llamaba Xion!

Sonríe al pensar que le ha recordado,ya nunca les olvidará. Decide ir a la torre del reloj,para estar con ellos,como tributo en cierto modo. Para en la tienda para comprar un helado de sal marina,que también son sus favoritos. En alguno de los bolsillos que esconde el abrigo se encuentra el premio de ganador que le regaló Roxas,por supuesto nunca lo usará,es un tesoro.

Llega a la torre del reloj en el mejor momento del día,en el que siempre llegaban juntos,la puesta de sol. El recuerdo más nítido que tiene,la última vez que tomaron los tres juntos helado,la puesta de sol era muy hermosa. La más hermosa que él ha visto. Ahora no está tan bonita.

Se sienta en la postura de siempre y empieza a tomarse el helado. Siente la ausencia de sus amigos en todo momento. La de Roxas a su lado y Xion al otro,ha decidido que nunca olvidará ese momento.

Pronto se irá a perseguir a Sora. Pronto estará de misión en misión. Ahora es cuando la cosa se ha puesto dura y Xemnas va a por todas y,por supuesto,todos sus miembros tienen que rendir al cien por cien. Termina el helado y mira la puesta de sol antes de irse.

-Pase lo que pase y esté dónde esté nunca olvidará la puesta de sol y a vosotros,mis mejores amigos.

Se promete Axel a sí mismo de pie de la torre del reloj de forma decidida. Dirige una última mirada y se va,decidido a llevar por siempre a sus mejores amigos en el corazón.

Este es el final de la historia. No sabía si hacer más epílogo con otras personas recordándoles o aunque no les recuerden pensando de alguna forma en ellos,pero me parece que no hay nadie mejor que Axel para hablar de ellos,al fin y al cabo el fue el amigo mejor y más real de todos los que han conocido. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido y espero de corazón que os haya gustado.


End file.
